What is $w + 2 - 3w - 4 + 5w + 6 - 7w - 8$?
Combining like terms, $w + 2 - 3w - 4 + 5w + 6 - 7w - 8 = (w - 3w + 5w - 7w) + (2 - 4 + 6 - 8) = \boxed{-4w - 4}$.